Super Smash Bros Brawl Truth or Dare
by Blazestorm of Windclan
Summary: Well I know you've seen this before but, here it is anyway. You can be an anynomous reviewer and I will accept up to 4 OCS!Please Review, even a "Good" would be okay... But I need Truths and dares to continue so submit those too!
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Brawl: Truth or Dare

Setting: The interior of Pirate Ship Stage

A mobian cat walks out with orange-red has a fire pattern on his tail and stomach. He has hair like tails. He smiles and waves to the crowd.

Phoenix: Hey everybody, i'm Phoenix and we have a funny-ish show for you tonite! If you couldn't tell we are hosting a truth or dare. So since this is are first show let's go over the can dare Melee characters and Assist trophies.

Phoenix: I will accept anynomous reviews and Oc's. But, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT 4 OC's! You must give a description of your characters personality, apperance,powers,and likes/dislikes. You can submit as many truths and/or dares as you want!

Phoenix: You guys may know there is punishment if you do not oblige* hears a dragon roar in a punishment room*

Phoenix: I will not accept M rated material, as this is rated T. So now let's introduce the Smashers/torture victims!

Sonic: What did you say?

Phoenix: Nothing at all... anyway, you guys look awfully calm for another ToD. Anything running through your mind?

Snake: Hopefully I get to blow someone up!

Phoenix: Well let's see! Since this is the first chappie, the truths and dares are mine.

**Truths: Jiggly- why does everyone hate you?**

**Sonic- How fast can you run?**

**Luigi-Why are you so awesome?**

**Link: Do you REALLY love Zelda?**

**Zelda: Do you REALLY love Link?**

**Dares: Pikachu-This isn't a dare but I love you and I will give you 38 cookies!**

**Marth- Destroy Ike with your tiara.**

**Pkmn Trainer- Fight Master and Crazy Hand with you pokemon being Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kruyem. **

**Sonic- Punch Mario in the face for being stupid.**

**Mario-Sonic punched you, extract revenge on Link!**

**Snake- Give Zero Suit Samus a pie.**

**Zero Suit Samus- The pie Snake gave you had a bomb in it! Destroy him in any way you like!**

Phoenix: Well?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly...( I don't know, that's why I rollout off the stage...

Phoenix: Hmm, that's why that happens...

Sonic: Well last time I checked I could run from China to America in 1min 58 seconds( I don't really knowz)

Luigi: Because-a I'm-a awesome like-a that.

Zelda and Link: YES!* make out passionatley*

Phoenix: Here you go Mr. AMAZING Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!( Thanks, I love cookies!)

Marth: IT'S NOT A TIARA! But fine. * Kills Ike by stabbing him in the Splean with his tiara*

Phoenix: YAYAYAY! DEATH!

Pkmn Trainer: Ok! * One epic fight later i'm to lazy to write out...*

Phoenix: Pkmn Trainer and Zekrom win!

Roy: That

Pit: Was

Ness and Lucas: AWESOME!

Phoenix:Ok Sonic?

Sonic: Gladly! *Punches Mario in the face*

Mario: I AM-A SO ANGRY! *burns Link with fireballs*

Zelda: MARIO! * Shoots him with rapid Din's Fires*

Snake: Umm, okay...* Phoenix hands Snake the Bomb pie*

ZSS: YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! * Turns into normal Samus, And uses several rapid fire Zero lasers*

Phoenix: That's the show! Thanks for reading! Please review and send in your OC's(Remember only 4 will be accepted so please send em in quick with your reviews)

A/N BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: The OC's and the LONG chapter

**Chapter 2: THE REALLY LONG CHAPPIE**

**A/N Okay, your reviews were in fast. Well now that i'm happy I will let another 2 OC's( if yours is announced, don't send another one)to cohost. Now let's torture some people in ways i'm to lazy to usually describe!**

Phoenix and Sonic are playing Shadow the Hedgehog versus is best of three. They are both normal Shadow(The one who can pick up the guns).They have both won one match.

Sonic: WHERE ARE YOU!

Phoenix: *smirks* RIGHT HERE!* Destoys Sonic*

Game: Winner PLAYER 1!

Phoenix does his exicted dance.

Phoenix: Uh huh Uh huh. I wons, I wons.

Sonic: Who cares, we got a show to put on.

Phoenix: Heh, your right. Okay we got some truths and dares so let's have at it!

name-James

gender-Male(DUH!)

appearance-Short black hair, black eye color, dark blue t-shirt with "Navy star" written on it, jeans, white sneakers.

powers-can dual wield katanas, has a vulcan gun which fires explosive rounds.

personality-sarcastic, snarky, but has a good sense of humor and can be serious when needed.

DARES

Everyone(including OCs and hosts):google image search(without SafeSearch on)*inhales*...smile dog, squidward's suicide, rule 34 super smash bros, 2girls1cup, suicide mouse, failed shotgun suicide, moar krabs, spengbab, big(the sole reason i said to turn safe search off), harlequin fetus, and finally rule 63 super smash bros. *whew* oh, and for extra kicks google it at 2am in the morning.

Marth: dress up as kuja from FFIX, then sing Baby in your girliest voice ever IN PUBLIC. then see how many people called you gay.

MetaKnight: take off your mask and let everyone photo it. after that, feel free to horribly maim and/or disfigure everyone who took a pic of mask-less you. or just throw 'em off the halberd.

MasterHand: give all smashers the finger. (you know which one right? ;D)

Sonic: Clean all the windows, wipe all the floor, and change all the lamps in the Halberd in under 60 seconds. Fail and i 'll let you get mauled by shadow and the mario bros.

Villains: Stand in a shallow pool of water.

Pikachu: Stand in that same pool and use ThunderShock.

All guys (including the kids): You're welcome.

Everyone: Get your lulz here! p.s A Fleshlight is a male masturbation tool, in case you're wondering about no. 1...

All guys (including the kids): What a horrible night to have a boner!

dedede:get a porno mag, rip the covers and replace it with a kiddie mag's cover, then give it to the ice climbers, say it's the latest issue of their favorite mag and watch as hilarity ensues.

metaknight:defeat 50,000,000 copies of tabuu in under 4 seconds!

waluigi(again):randomly burst into a courtroom during a trial and yell "expecting a witness? TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME." then flee the courtroom. see how many waluigi times it takes before the judge decides to personally send you into Dream Land(pun intended) using his gavel.

heroes, villains: if you guys don't feel depressed or guilty after watching this, YOU HAVE NO SOUL.

kids: *wink wink nudge nudge*

everyone: read this article to the end..

And for the finale...FANGIRL INVASION

Phoenix: Okay, lets bring in James!* pulls out a teleporter and a boy with Black hair and eyes wearing a Navy Star shirt and katanas walks out.

James: Hello torture slaves, I mean Smasher... heh.

Phoenix: All right then, lets go to your Truths/Dares.

Phoenix: Sorry, I forgot to say, I don't not accept random photos and videos. SO we can't do some but.. The show goes on. Marth?

Ike: Come on bud, i've heard you singing in the shower, you will be fine.* Ike actually has his camera phone ready and the link to youtube is ready*

Marth: Okay!

**Baby,Baby,Bab...**

Everone exept Phoenix, James, Pikachu,Lucario,Roy, and Ike are stil alive.

Phoenix: *dancing* Hey, why'd you stop!*Insert kitten face*

Ike: Youtube has a new STAR!

Marth: WHAT!*Stabs Ike with his tiara(again)*

Phoenix: What's next? *Reads dare* Ummm, James, we aren't on the Halberd...

James: Heh...

Phoenix: Okay I'll take his mask*Takes mask and puts it on*How do I look?

James: *Facepalms*

Pikachu: Pika( You look awesome!)

Phoenix: Thanks Pika, heres more cookies!

Pikachu: Pika!

Sonic: * takes picture and runs away sending it to everone so they don't get maimed*

Phoenix: Don't you just love loopholes? Okay next dare!

Master Hand:* gives finger to everyone,and when he gets to Phoenix,slaps his face with it*Always wanted to do that!

Phoenix: Meanie... Okay next!

Phoenix: We still aren't on the Halberd... Clean the ship instead!

Sonic: Okay! Let me get my stuff!* Attaches mops to his shoes* Let's go

*Sonic ran on the floors and cleaned the walls with his shoes in like 9 seconds and there were only 6 lamps so he finished in 23 seconds*

Sonic: Done!

Shadow: F***

Phoenix: What the heck, Shadow shoot him with your rifle.

Shadow:*Happy face and kills Sonic*

Phoenix: JUST LIKE IN THE GAME!

Phoenix: Villans, GET IN THE WATER!

Pikachu: PIKACHUZAM!

*Villans except Bowser*: *Die*

Bowser: THAT was a nice massage!  
>Phoenix: *Facepalms then revives dead*<p>

Dedede: NO! I WILL NO SCAR KIDS* gets eaten by the dragon*

Phoenix: Next is, Meta ?

MK: Ummm, sure...

*Gets destoryed in 2 seconds*

Phoenix: No wonder I didn't use him to beat Tabuu.

Waluigi: WALUIGI TIME!

*In the courthouse*

Waluigi: WALUIGI TIME!  
>Judge: *Throws Gavel*<p>

Phoenix: I guess only one* Reads next dare and takes him and James,Link,Pika,Lucario,Roy,and Kirby behind a protective shield*

Phoenix: HERE COME THE FAN GIRLS!

Everyone beside those in the protective shield: *DIES VERY PAINFULLY*

Phoenix: *Revivies the peoples*Okay next reviewer!

ThePersonofAwesomeness  
>2011-06-28 . chapter 1<p>

Yet another awesome ToD! :)

Truths:

Meta Knight - Are you and Kirby related?

Yoshi - Is Mario heavy?

King Dedede - Will you please pass the salt?

Dares:

Captain Falcon - SHOW ME YO MOVES!

Pit - Teach Sonic how to fly.

Ike - Do a polka.

Here's my OC!

Name: Kurai

Gender: Female

Appearance: Wears a long, black hooded cloak that partially covers her face. Has dark brown hair and red eyes. She stands at about 5'7". Wears a grey shirt and black leggings. Has a katana strapped to her belt.

Personality: Has a very mysterious personality. She tends to keep most facts about herself a secret. She has a very cold personality, and tends to act without thinking when angered.

Powers: Kurai has power over darkness and shadows. She is able to form spheres of dark energy in her hands to use ad a weapon and can disappear and travel through shadows. She can also see in the dark. She can channel her dark energy into her katana to make it more powerful.

Likes: Dark places, shadowy alleyways, kittens, classical music

Dislikes: Light (coming into contact with even a small amount weakens her greatly), crowds, people with no respect

Phoenix: Welcome... KURAI!(Sorry funny to scream)

Kurai: Hmph.

Phoenix: I thought you said you like kittens* Kitten face*

Kurai: KITTEN!

Phoenix: That's the respect!

James: Can we get on with this?

Phoenix: Oh, right... okay! Meta, you sure are loved!

MK: Well i'm not really sure. I mean, I have no sucking power(Pervs, just shut up). And I don't inflate when I fly...

Phoenix: Ok, good answer. Yoshi?

Yoshi: YOSHI!(Oh my god, I'd rather carry 34 bricks!)

Mario: Well, that's-a not nice!

Phoenix: *Laughing his brains out. Wipes tear* Sorry, onto the DEDEDE!

Dedede: Sure...*hands Kurai salt*

Phoenix: Kurai, why did you ask for salt?

Kurai: I like salts.

Phoenix: Anyhow, onto THE DARES! Cheapton Failcon?

Cheapton Failcon(Captian Falcon): WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Phoenix: Oh, shut your can*Throws can at him*

Cheapton Failcon: Okay!*Failcon Punches Kurai in the face*

Kurai: YOU ARE SO DEAD! * Makes a Shadow Failcon and makes it Shadow Failcon punch him in the face*

Phoenix and James: *Laughing like insane idiots*

Phoenix:Ohh, that was so great! Here 8 cookies for James and 12 for you Kurai!

Kurai: COOKIES!

Phoenix: Well then, the next dare-a-majigger!

Pit: Okay Sonic what you have to do-

Sonic: * Grows pixie wings and flies*

Pit*So stunned his green thingy on his head(Don't know what it's a wreath? IDK.)

Phoenix: I WANNA FLY!

Pit: Too bad.

Phoenix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ike, make me feel better and do a polka!

Ike: Okay!(He secretly love to polka)*Does a polka, sprains ankle and trips*

Marth: IN YOUR FACE!

Phoenix: Okay our last reviewer of the show (**A/N Sorry my fingys hurt)**is...Magic Jac  
>2011-06-29 . chapter 1<p>

First order of business is to send in dares!

Wario-Go Wario Man and attack Mario for the title of Nintendo's Mascot!

Jigglypuff-Redemption! Battle Ike! You get to use Hyper Beam and Judgement instead of Rest and Sing.

Marth (Truth)-Why do you look like a Warrior Princess instead of a Bad Ass Prince?

And now, here's my OC!

Name: Shun

Appearance: Is chubby, has tan skin, messy dark green hair, and brown eyes. Wears a Snorlax looking hoodie, black pants, and no shoes.

Personality: Is incredibly relaxed and is very unmotivated. He will, however, get angry when people insult his weight or take his snacks away.

Powers: Shun can do attacks Snorlax can do along with eat for a long period of time. The moves he know are Yawn, Ice Punch, Counter, and Whirlwind.

Likes: Eating, sleeping, watching others do funny stuff, shade

Dislikes: People taking his snacks, people waking him up, fighting, people tricking him.

Phoenix: Here's Shun!

Shun: Whatever...

Phoenix: Fine, here's from you!

Wario: Finally!*Transforms into wario man and rides his bike there. As soon as he starts to attack, Wario man ends and he will be in prison for 3 chappies*

Phoenix: Sucks to be him! Jiggles, you know what you have to do!  
>Jigglypuff: JiGGLY!( Finally, someone takes pity on me.I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT!)<p>

Ike: Okers!

* One fight that lasted about 3 seconds*

Phoenix: JIGLES WINS! And finally,Marth, why do you look like a princess.

Marth: I don't know, take it up with my costume designer...

Phoenix: Before we leave I would like to introduce the other co-hosts I was to lazt to actually put in this!Emmy The Ice princess  
>2011-06-29 . chapter 1<p>

Hi!

Oc:Emily

Hair:Brown blonde

Eye color:Hazel

Height:5 3"

Wears a red kimonoe with floral patterns decorating 's tied off with a purple velvet obi.

Personality:Shy,very responsible,easily embaressed.

If you ever need more I can tell you more.

Phoenix: Welcomeee, Emily!

Emily: HI EVERYONE!

Phoenix: And finally... Oh wait, that's it... BYE!

**A/N How did you like it? Please review. There was 1 more review but my fingers are killing me and it took like an hour to type this.. I will have it next time. Remember, there are three more OC spots left so review fast!BYE!**


End file.
